1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a clutch linkage for a manual transmission and more particularly to a clutch linkage for isolating the cab from vibration originating in a vehicle's clutch from transmission to the clutch pedal and for attenuating vibration.
2. Description of the Problem
Operator comfort and the perception of quality in any motor vehicle is enhanced by the diminution of noise and vibration in the passenger cabin. One source of noise and vibration in vehicles, particularly medium and heavy duty trucks equipped with standard transmissions, has been the clutch. A particular issue concerns vibration of the clutch lever on the transmission bell housing. Noise and vibration, particularly at high engine RPMs, has been transmitted from the clutch lever to the clutch pedal along the clutch linkage. This problem has been partially addressed in the past by increasing the mass of the linkage so that it operates as a filter to attenuate the high frequency vibration.
Rubber isolators and non-linear springs are known for vibration isolation for vehicle chassis iso-mounts and engine mounts. Typically these springs have progressive stiffness, that is, under higher loads they hit a snubber or through design they become stiffer. This limits large motions due to hard cornering or hitting bumps and potholes. Rubber isolators are not known to have been used in a segmented clutch linkage.